graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Why Not Pull Your Weight? by Nyl Vaughn
Why Not Pull Your Weight? For years, incompetence is one of the biggest problems among leaders and officers. There are people who do things, then later on completely abandon it. This problem will persist if we will keep on deciding impulsively. I admit, I am impulsive at times, but I don't plan and setup large-scale guilds then end up cancelling the whole thing without prior notice. This happens all the time. I'd like to propose something that may or may not really work, but I'm sure that it can somehow help the whole impulsive thing. First of all, plan everything out. Don't just create 'Grit Graelian Emper' and make everyone general. It doesn't work that way. You plan things out, from the guild setup to the ranks. I've seen people do the opposite and it pains me to see that, for all these years, there are still people who do that. Well, I advice not to shove officer ranks to everyone's ass, unless you plan to have general=cadet, something that I won't really advice to anyone. You might ask me, "Have you even tried creating a guild huh?". Technically, I haven't created one yet but I helped create a lot. When I see the guild going down the road of "7:3 officer to enlisted ratio", I will probably just leave or tell the shitty leader to drop the ego and admit that the guild is going to nowhere or pull his weight and fix the guild. Secondly, think if you really want to lead. You'll know if you want to lead. You'll have that urge to do things and that urge will help you throughout your journey. Though you may have that urge, always think if this is what you really want. Some may want to lead but end up abandoning the project. Don't do that because it may imply that you are: incompetent, impulsive, lazy, and untrustworthy. It's not very good for your reputation, if you're taking good care of it. Always think before you act. Always. Never forget to think before doing anything stupid and I mean it. Thirdly, choose your core officers wisely. This set of officers will be the pillar of your guild and will most likely be the cause of your guild's success or its downfall. They are also the ones who will mostly help you with the major guild decisions. You start selecting your core officers once you have your guild plan laid out already or else you may end up with nothing being done. Don't set even one of them aside. One core officer leaving may end up with you having all your core officers following the lead. These people might be the most rational ones in your guild, so proper reasoning is required if you want them to stay with you and clearly see your vision for the whole guild. Lastly, pull your weight. Please, for the love of God, always pull your weight when it has started. Don't sit around and chat with players on the Train Station when you already have a plan and your core officers are ready. Don't rely on anyone, literally anyone, to do the things that you're supposed to do. No one would want to work for a leader who's showing how incompetent and lazy he is. A leader will always pull his weight, whether he likes it or not. It's an instinct for a leader to lead and for an incompetent leader to show incompetence. Your guild's success relies solely on how you'll decide and lead. If you want to be a leader, you'll strive to lead and become one. If you want to be a leader AGAIN, you'll probably want to start fixing yourself. But, if you're planning to create a guild just for the sake of being called a leader, I suggest to do otherwise and just sit around the Train Station and chat. Category:Literature